


I'm not a KID!

by Birdy_f



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Past Character Death, Peter Parker is not six so dont treat him like it, Sad Peter Parker, This is just a rant, and im like? bitch what about his backstory, but each to their own i guess, i see so many fanfics about peter being a kid, there is no way that peter would act like a kid if he had that backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_f/pseuds/Birdy_f
Summary: What if Peter Parker just snapped at someone one day and let all of his anger out because someone called him a 'kid'
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	I'm not a KID!

My name is Peter Parker and all you need to know is that I’m not a kid. I hate being called it, being treated like one. When the world weighs on your shoulder, it’s easy to just forget the fact that I’m only twenty two but then you need to remember that I am who I am today because the world decided it was my time to step up.

I live by my uncle words; With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. 

I lost my parents at a young age, having to move and live with my aunt and uncle who had done nothing but care for me and love me despite never having nor wanting kids of their own. Many saw me as that nerd that is obsessed with Star-Wars, that nerd that plays Lego and was one of the brightest in his school year but they saw what I want them to. 

I got bit by a radioactive spider, God knows if there are any more out there, which rendered my ill for weeks. Pain that couldn’t be described, the feeling that your lungs are being crushed and that your heart is being ripped out of your chest. Throwing up everything you had eaten and not being able to keep anything down. Imagine growing overnight, gaining muscle and abs and having your eyesight cleared! That what the spider bite gave me nothing but pain followed soon after!

I had to adopt this persona, this person to hide who I truly was. I became Spider-Man so that my powers could save those people that The Avengers wouldn't. I created my costume. I created my web slingers and, yes, I knew I had webs inside the skin of my wrists but i woulndt risk cutting my skin apart to get to them. 

Than everything changed when I was stupid enough to ignore someone’s cry for help. It was a stupid act of selfishness where I allowed a burglar to escape police arrest during one of my Spider-Man appearances rather than intervene and help out. It wasn't until later, when I returned home to find my aunt and uncle's house trashed and ransacked that I found my uncle, dear sweet Ben, lying in some alleyway; dead at the hands of the same burglar. It was than that the weight of hubris laid upon my young shoulders like a cat lying across a long stretched wall. I vowed never to use my powers for my own gain and I tracked down Ben’s killer and, as Spider-Man, I brought him to justice. The right justice. The once where he would rot behind bars for life. I abandoned my media star persona and I spun my webs solely to capture criminals of all kinds.

I can lift ten tonnes my weight and I can move with skills so presissed that even Black Widow could only wish to have. I can leap over walls and stick to the toughest of materials at will. My spider-sense allowed me a high degree of awareness to impending danger and to gauge not only its level of threat to me personally, but also the general direction of it’s on coming approach. 

I had made, designed and built what I could to aid my Spider self during crime fighting but the best of all my inventions among these were my web-shooters. Strapped to both wrists and activated by finger pressure applied to touch pads on my palms, the web-shooters can spray this unique fluid of my own creation which solidifies to various thicknesses upon exposure to air and form into webbing. I made it able to stop large vehicles and hold up to seven, sometimes more, people for nearly three hours, after which, the webbing would start to dissolve.

The wealthy Norman Osborn had crossed paths with me many times in the early days of my costumed career and, decked out in his Green Goblin persona, taunted me with his fearsome devices and hidden identity until his own mental instability drove him over the edge to his own defeat, He returned time and time again, sometimes seemingly from death itself, to corrupt my life in every way imaginable, as with himself, or as a resurrected Green Goblin.

Osborn’s clashes with me stans out as some of my most challenging moments in my career, including replacing Aunt May with an actress, framing me for murder as well as attempting to mold my Spider self into his heir. He even rebranded himself as the Goblin King!

During the first time I believed him to be dead, his son Harry was troubled with his own mental issues that led him to done the Goblin gear and continuing his father's horrific legacy.

I had to face Doctor Octopus, the Chameleon (Kraven the Hunter), Venom, Vulture, Electro, Sandman, Rhino, Scorpion, Kingpin, Shocker, and the Lizard.

Aunt May was one of the only people in my life that I could trust. She raised me after the death of my parents, providing me with love and wisdom that I will carry until I die. She drove me to success and often gave me something worth fighting for. Together we survived the murder of Ben and, I feel no regret in saying this, our relationship strengthened because of his passing.

My college girlfriend was also one of the most important people in my life. Our relationship was like an airplane ride through a storm - much of the turbulence due to my secret identity, which she never learned the truth about - but we had a close bond and I could envision a future with her. Her death will forever haunt me, reminding me of the sanctity of life and how easily it can just slip away. The sound of her neck snapping, her cry to her death, the whispered, “I love you, Peter” will forever be etched into my mind and haunt me till my dying days.

It seemed to be the love story of a lifetime, but when tragedy struck in the form of Gwen’s father, Captain Stacy, being killed in the middle of a battle between Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus, Gwen placed all the blame on the webslinger. Not long after, Gwen herself died as a result of the Green Goblin’s hatred for me, whom he’d discovered was secretly Spider-Man.

During my time at Midtown High School, I had been dropped and almost drowned in a river, a building had collapsed on me, my high school crush Liz had actually turned out to be the daughter of the Vulture. I had been to space and disintegrated into nothing with my body trying to fix itself, it took me five minutes to fade whilst my friend Ned said it took him five seconds. I missed five years of my life and it sucked. I had been kidnapped (Yes, technically it was kidnapping, I wasn't that smart back when I was a teen, don’t judge me) and sent to fight a ‘Civil War’ between Captain America with only the words “Cap has gone nuts” to fight by. I had almost died countless times before I even hit my eighteenth birthday and than, after all this shit, did I watch Tony Stark die. Yes, I saw him like a mentor and despite all the shit he gave me, I still respected the man on some level; so for me to watch him die killed me. I got hit by a train, taunted by Mysterio and had my identity revealed only for Doctor Strange to do some of his magic and reverse what the now dead yet still alive Quinten Beck had done.

So when someone looks at me, a young man of twenty-two, and calls me a Kid that doesn't understand what is going on, I feel like I have the right to kick off.


End file.
